xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Pi
Relatively recently confirmed be to an older version of Sargotha and Pedro's son, Lance, who grew up in a world without the x men. Biographical Information Name: Technically 'Lance Calium Freemen-Smith' Code Name: Pi (also the name he goes by) Age: early twenties Sex: Male Nationality: Citizen of the New United America - Earth 62688 Occupation: * Extraplanar Scout/Explorer * Combat Engineer * Assistant to Dr. Chase (Of Earth 62688) Physical Description Height: 1.8 M Weight: '''90.71 Kg '''Eye Color: Orangy Brown Hair Color/Style: covered by a mask Other: Etc: ''Missing his left arm '''Better Description: '''See images '''X-Outfit: '''See images '''Casual Outfit:' Never really off duty so none Equipment: ''' *cybernetic arm *various advanced tools (See APPENDIX) Abilities and Weaknesses '''Source of extra-normal abilities: '''Mutation/Technology '''Mutant Abilities: *Physical mutations (see images) *short range telepathy (seldom used and out of practice) *involuntary defensive force field generation *extra-durable bones Technology based abilities: *Prosthetic limb has slightly enhanced strength *Defensive force field that also serves to isolate him from the atmosphere and allow him to exist in worlds other than Earth 62688 *Has some sort of anti-psionic influence system built into his brain that rather than allow a telepath to read his thoughts simple replays the same lines of information over and over again. Harold believes that this is supposed to function as some sort of advanced military dog-tag. Weaknesses (must have): *Involuntary defensive force field does not protect his prosthetic arm (his technological force field does however do so) *Even naked he still sinks in even salt water *power sources for most of his tools have not been invented yet, will need to downgrade and/or adapt eventually 'Normal human' Abilities: - Combat training - Marksman training - Combat Engineering Training - Hostile Environment Survival Training - Education in temporal physics - Fluent in English, New Quebecoise, and the Shiar common language Psychological Description Personality: *Anything to get the job done and the job goes first before anything *Has an attitude somewhere between indifference and hatred towards both Pedro and Sargotha *Shows a great deal of concern for the well-being of Pedro and Sargotha's son, Lance. *Does not think that his past is worth sharing with the others as if he succeeds all the things that happened in the world an affected him as he was growing up will never come to pass. *Technically has never been asked but also has never shared how he lost his arm. *Seems to have had some sort of relationship with Kenzie, though the exact details of this relationship remain unknown. Nonetheless he shows a great deal of compassion for the Kenzie that the x men know. Interests: *Combat training *Temporal physics *American History circa the turn of the millennium Hobbies: *Combat training *Studying temporal physics *Tormenting Alpha History: Origin: ''An adult version of Pedro and Sargotha's son, Lance. ''Past: Grew up in global cluster-fuck that was/is Earth 62688 ''Present: '' *Forced his way back with the current team of x men to their own reality of Earth 1235. *Stated his intention to 'correct' some problems before they were actually problems in order to prevent the reality that he grew up in. *Was promptly in essence imprisoned in the danger room to keep him from carrying out his own brand of pre-justice on persons unknown. *Escaped the danger room via means that are still not fully known but have to do with fooling the drone of The Core that was set to monitor him into monitoring the same looping feed of surveillance data over ad over again. *Current whereabouts are unknown. *Has some connection to Richard as Richard for some reason has the same kind of anti-psionic intrusion system in his brain that Pi had only Richard's rather than give a name, rank, and serial number like Pi's contains nothing but a recording of maniacal laughter. APPENDIX List of Equipment: * 1 x SOLID LIGHT BEAM PROJECTILE WEAPON - capable of a wide scatter burst or a more precise narrow beam for distance *4 x BACKUP POWER CANISTERS FOR WEAPONS - (5 to 50 shots each depending on intensity) *1 x COMBINATION POLY-PLANAR CHROMOMETER AND GLOBAL POSITIONING SYSTEM - Tells him the local time, his location on whatever orbital body he is on (only loaded with data for Earth), and an alphanumeric designation for the plane he is on (based of temporal factors). *5 x THERMITE MICRO-GERNADES *1 x COMMUNICATION DEVICE (currently incompatible with local tech) *1 x OMNI-DIRECTIONAL LED FLASHLIGHT *1 x SPARE 20 YEAR DURATION BATTERY FOR COMMUNICATION DEVICE AND FLASHLIGHT *1 x IMAGE INDUCER *3 x MICRO-MREs *250 x REPAIR NANOS (perishable and currently non-replaceable) *1 x TRI-TANIUM COMBAT SPIKE *1 x FLYNT - (a small fire starting device) Category:Characters Category:X men Category:Friends Category:Freemen-Smith Family Category:Males